Sea Dragon monster line
The Sea Dragon, Turtle Dragon, and Ocean Dragon are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling sauropterygians (aquatic dinosaurs with turtle shells encasing their bodies), are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Sea Dragon A Sea Dragon is a variant with blue skin, an orange throat, and a green shell. Statistically, this monster has 270 HP, 231 Attack, 68 Defense, 90 Agility, and 14 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 115. A Sea Dragon can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Water Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster generates a blue mass of watery yet gaseous matter at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 100 and range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Sea Dragon yields 257 EXP, 194 coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Unicorn Ring, a ring that was previously dropped by Recluse in Golden Sun. If felled with an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 334 EXP and 252 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/16. Sea Dragons are battled in the interior of Aqua Rock. The Sea Dragon is the "main" enemy to look out for when battling through Aqua Rock's interior portion. It has the highest HP, Attack, and Defense ratings of the monsters, with only its Agility rating bested by the Roc and Faery. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Turtle Dragon A Turtle Dragon is a variant with red skin, a blue throat, and a green shell. Statistically, this monster has 340 HP, 305 Attack, 100 Defense, 117 Agility, and 15 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 115. A Turtle Dragon can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Aqua Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster generates a blue mass of watery yet gaseous matter at the party of Adepts (just like a Water Breath attack), dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 140 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Turtle Dragon yields 424 EXP, 251 coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Blessed Mace, a weapon that was previously dropped by Thunder Lizard in Golden Sun. If felled with an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 551 EXP and 326 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/32. Turtle Dragons are first fightable in the earlier portion of Treasure Isle that can be reached as soon as you acquire a Lemurian Ship somewhat early in the game. Subsequently, it becomes one of the monsters battled throughout the oceans of the Great Western Sea while sailing, as well as the ice floes area of the Northern Reaches. Obviously the next level up from the Sea Dragon, but what's quite interesting is that the Turtle Dragon can be fought before its lesser, earlier variant, since Treasure Isle can be reached, entered, and explored a little as soon as you are able to sail the Eastern Sea with the Lemurian Ship. The monsters in that part of Treasure Isle are generally as strong as the monsters fought throughout the Western Sea, so if you look through Treasure Isle early on, you'll find that this and the other monsters are very powerful and hard to take down, perhaps too much for your party to handle. Ideally, Treasure Isle's upper dungeon portion is explored, and thus this monster is fought, after your Eastern Sea segment of your adventure is complete and you leave Lemuria with the Grind Psynergy that allows you to both explore more of Treasure Isle and sail into the Western Sea. When compared to the monsters it is fought alongside in Treasure Isle, the Turtle Dragon has the highest HP and Attack, has among the highest Agility ratings, and solid defense mainly outperformed by the Earth Golem. In the Western Sea the Turtle Dragon's HP, Attack, and Defense remain undefeated, but some of the other monsters, like the Gillman and Seafowl, have much higher Agility. Its rare drop, a Blessed Mace, has a high attack rating but no Unleash effect, so it might be preferable to keep Sheba equipped with weaker staffs and maces that nonetheless have Unleash Effects. The Thanatos Mace found in Ankohl Ruins, in addition, is as strong as the Blessed Mace statistically but also has an instant-kill Unleash. So, if you know how to abuse the Random Number Generator, you can get a Blessed Mace off a Turtle Dragon and see how much it improves your attack rating, but it will probably be outclassed somewhat quickly and sold for a lot of Coins. Category:Monsters that drop unique items Ocean Dragon An Ocean Dragon is a variant with light green skin, a violet throat, and a dark purple shell. Statistically, this monster has 473 HP, 32 PP (which its counterparts do not have), 478 Attack, 154 Defense, 143 Agility, and 16 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 115. An Ocean Dragon can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Chill Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster generates a mass of air filled with pieces of ice at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 210 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). * Deluge: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that rains down an array of watery spheres on the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP; it can only use this once per battle. Felling an Ocean Dragon yields 590 EXP, 307 coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Triton's Ward, a rare piece of Clothing with amazing boosts to Mercury power and resistance. If felled with an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 767 EXP and 399 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/32. Ocean Dragons are battled in the later areas of Treasure Isle just like Turtle Dragons are battled in the earlier areas of the dungeon. The Ocean Dragon has the highest HP and Attack, with moderate Defense and somewhat slow Agility, among the monsters fought in the lower area of Treasure Isle. Like its predecessors, it is still pretty much the "biggest" monster you fight randomly when you compare it to the other monsters around it, but with an endgame party of 8 Adepts, it should be manageable nonetheless even with its strong Chill Breath. Its random drop, Triton's Ward, is well worth trying to get or abusing the Random Number Generator to get. Category:Monsters that drop unique items|Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance